The invention relates to devices for press-fit insertion or solderless electrical contact in an electrical contact hole of a device or object, for example, a printed circuit board. The new terminal connector device may have a connecting conductor member with an insulator displacement contact at one end and a press fit contact at the opposite end.
Insulator displacement contacts, also known as IDC, for convenience in making connections to insulated wires may be known. Press-fit contacts for insertion through a plated hole of a circuit board to achieve a force fit rather than solder connection may also be known. An example of a press-fit contact for insertion in printed circuit boards that result in good retention force for electrical components and parts and good electrical performance is the Electrical Press-Fit Contact disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,483 B1, issued Aug. 24, 2010 that is hereby incorporated by reference. There may also be known contact elements that have a pin contact on one end, and IDC contact at the opposed end, one or more extensions between the contacts, and positioning elements such as guide elements and protruding elements specifically designed for positioning the contact element in a complex module-housing assembly. An example of a compliant terminal disclosed with one end portion as a common open gap IDC and a second end with a press fit insertion connector for mating with a specific structure electrical connector housing may be U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,579. This disclosure uses the IDC end portion not for insulation displacement of a wire or cable conductor, but rather for connection to a conductor by insertion in a connector housing. The housing is structured with protruding elements that engage grooves formed in the opposed sides of the compliant terminal. What is needed is a simple terminal connector that can be insertably fastened in the insulation housing of a part for simple wire attachment at one end and having at an opposite end an insertion pin end for force fit into a through-hole of a printed circuit board.